Legends of karai
by nala the cat
Summary: Legends of karai water leo fire raph April no bending mikey air donnie earth karai avatar sorry it wonked in the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own avatar or tmnt...yet. I'm just gonna tell you what powers they have. Leonardo = water Raphael = fire Donatello = earth Michelangelo = air karai = avatar

Leo and karai were at a stand off on the byre building. Leo unsheathed his katana so did karai. With one swoop karai came charging swinging her sword causing leo to drop his katana. Karai getting ready to cut him slashed her sword. Leo bended some water around them and turned it in to ice to block the sword. Karai let go of the sword.

How did you...

There are something's you don't know karai.

Leo jumps off and heads home.

Where we're you?

Out on patrol

Leonardo I smell karai...

Fine I went on patrol and ran into her is that a big deal?

It is because you showed her your powers

How did you...

You just told me

Damn it

Leo do you realize you just put us endanger?

Sensei how did I...

Because... Karai will know figure out the power she has.

No she couldn't be

She is

And I'm afraid she might use it to find us

Hi Sensei

Leo nodded the went out to find karai and see what she what she thought about him bending water.


	2. Chapter 2

Karai's thoughts

What did I just witnessed? Was it fake just a trick or did leo just bend water? I know I can't do that right?!

End

Karai was walking back and forward on the roof when she heard a thud.

Leo you better have a pretty damn good explanation about you bending.

I know karai *sigh* what if I told you you were a bender what if I Told you shredder knew you were a bender what If I told you my master was your father.

I would kill you for makin lies... But If you had some proof...

Leo grabbed a rock and threw it at karai. She reacted and stopped it in mid air.

Did I just...

Yes you did now you must follow me before shredder finds out that you know how to bend.

Wait whyyyy!?

Karai was interrupted when leo pulle her in the shell raiser

I'm sorry I can't walk you there it's just I can't trust you... Yet

Ok I have to agree with you

20 minutes later

Ok we're here, follow me.

Karai follows leo into splinters room

W-where are we?

In my masters room he is not here right now so I must tell you myself

Leo picks up a photo of teng Sheng and splinter.

So your master is my father?

Yes

So how did you turn into mutants

Well splinter was walking home when he was hit with mutegen turning him into a rat he went into the sewers and found us and ever since then he taught us how to control our powers so he's been living with us ever since. And I must tell you something too, you are the avatar.

I'm the what now

Your the avatar you can bend all the elements earth fire air and of course water.

So I can do this

She bended a little water and slapped leo

Hey was that for!

For not tellin me

Karai leaned in and kissed leo

And that was for rescuing me from shredder and showing me who my real father is.

Um your welcome? Anyway um I guess you can sleep in my room until they get back you know so they won't attack you.

Ok I presume you have another bed?

No I can sleep on the couch

No! Promise me you won't sleep in the couch

Fine but where will I sleep

With me in your bed

But is small

Too late decision has been made by the avatar

Leo rolls his eyes

Fine miss avatar

Leo lays in his bed and karai lays next to him with her head on his chest. She could feel his heart beating slow and steady.

The next day and stuff

Karai woke up to be alone in Leo's bed. She could here raph screaming and something about leo sleeping with her. Karai walks in the room

Well hello karai now i might have to ask you TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE LAIR!

RAPEAL

Hi Sensei

Raph kneeled on the floor

We do not treat guest that way... Especially the avatar and my daughter.

Sensei you can't be serious! She's the avatar?! I bet she can't even bend earth!

Karai quickly lifts a big boulder and hovers it over his head

... You win

Karai laughs.

Come you must start your training

Karai follows splinter in to the training room

So leo when are you gonna admit it you have feelings for the avatar?

Shut it don I don't

Oh and thats why you slept with her

Raph I told you she made me

Yea raph just let leo be

*sigh*fine but only because Mikey will tell on Sensei not because I'm going soft

MEANWHILE AT THE TRAINING ROOM WHILE I WRITE IN CAPS!

You have shown great skill karai especially you started yesterday with leo

Oh leo told you that I figured out earth and water?

No you just did

Karai slapped her forehead

You are dismissed

Hi father

Karai exits the room and lays on the couch tired from training.

2 HOURS LATER BDHDNDDBDBDD

Hey guy what's...

April looked at karai

It's you how did you?!

Calm down red head leo let me in and I'm on your side

Oh I guess... I'm not falling for that karai!

It's true!

Oh yea prove it!

Because I'm not attacking her

D - d - donnie why is she here?

Because she's the avatar and master splinters daughter

W-what?!

You heard me

What the heck! THE GIRL THAT TRYS TO KILL US IS THE AVATAR AND SPLINTERS DAUGHTER AND NOT ONLY THAT SHES BEEN LIVING WITH THE SHREDDER!

Um if I can but in what's going on with the shredder I know he attacks people I thought they owed him money

Hi he also takes away their bending but the money are taxes if they don't pay them they bending is gone

DUN DUN DUN! IM SOOOO MEAN I MADE DONNIE LIKE RAPH! ANYWAYS IM LOOKING FOR A NEW USERNAME AND STUFF SO ANY SUGGESTIONS?! REMEMBER LERAI IS LOVE LERAI IS LIFE!

N


End file.
